AÑO NUEVO CULLEN A LA COLOMBIANA
by FeniXssa
Summary: ¿Como seria el año nuevo Cullen a la Colombiana?, entren y lean!, ¡conozcan un poco más de lo maravillosa que es mi tierra!


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece personajes de Meyer, solo juego con ellos, la trama si es mia ;)-**

**Summary: ¿Cómo seria recibir el año nuevo cullen a la Colombiana?...entren y véanlo por ustedes mismos.**

**Ehhhh otra cosita antes de empezar…para q se hagan a la idea de lo q hacemos aki en colombia, y como recibimos el año nuevo, les recomiendo q busquen estas cancioncitas, para q se rian un rato, y ps se hagan mas al ambiente… ;)**

**Solo junten los espacios y ya esta….**

**H t t p : / / w w w . l e x o a . e s / v i d e o / j _ z s u r d p O m M / R i c a r d o % 2 0 R a y % 2 0 y % 2 0 B o b b y % 2 0 C r u z % 2 0 - % 2 0 S e i s % 2 0 c h o r r e a o **

**H t t p : / / w w w . l e x o a . e s / v i d e o / - H K p A S a 2 N o k / G u i l l e r m o % 2 0 B u i t r a g o % 2 0 % 2 2 L a % 2 0 V i s p e r a % 2 0 D e % 2 0 A Ã ± o % 2 0 N u e v o % 2 2**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 2 _ Z n b M V G r i w & f e a t u r e = p l a y e r _ e m b e d d e d **

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = M – m W 5 W 2 2 0 8 o & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z i V _ o 0 1 C t j I & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 9 Z W J J R F B G 3 E & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r o 1 S 2 J i H h T E & N R = 1 **

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y 0 B 1 O Q q A x _ s & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d **

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = S n M j p P R 6 h m c & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d**

**H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Y o c 3 A O J _ 8 i 8 & f e a t u r e = P l a y L i s t & p = 0 0 F 7 B 5 5 9 D D A 4 B 9 D 1 & p l a y n e x t = 1 & p l a y n e x t _ f r o m = P L & i n d e x = 5 9 **

* * *

**AÑO NUEVO CULLEN A LA COLOMBIANA.**

En la ciudad de Santiago de Cali hacia una temperatura de 30 grados centígrados, y eran las 4 de la tarde, estaba con mi madre Renee ayudándole a terminar de armar la cena para hoy, si la dichosa cena del 31 de diciembre, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pues mi madre se esforzaba tanto preparando rica comida para que en la noche ya todos los invitados estuvieran borrachos, y sin ganas de probar bocado.

Suspire cuando guarde el ultimo tamal ( es como una especie de masa de maíz, y adentro lleva pollo, o carne, con zanahoria, guisantes, o arvejas, papa, y otras cosas… y va envuelta en hojas de palma), mi madre que se estaba lavando las manos me sonrio en agradecimiento, le devolví la sonrisa y pegue un brinco cuando mi papá puso a todo volumen el estéreo, rode los ojos, mientras mi mamá ampliaba su sonrisa y comenzaba a cantar la canción:

Yo le pido a Dios estas navidades

Mil felicidades a mis familiares…

-¡Pá bájale a eso!-le grite, el cómo que no me escucho porque comenzó a cantar junto a mi mamá, gruñí y me fui a mi habitación.

Suspire y caí en mi cama mientras trataba de olvidar el alboroto allí afuera, dentro de poco llegarían mis tías, tío, primos y la familia Cullen….la familia de mi novio.

Este era el primer fin de año que pasaba junto a Edward, y no podía estar más contenta de ello, la navidad la pasamos en la casa de mis suegros, y no es por desmeritar a mis padres, pero la navidad de este año fue la mejor de toda mi vida.

Comenzó a sonar mi celular, al reconocer el tono me levanté y conteste rápidamente.

-¡Edward!

-Hola flaca, ¿Cómo estas?

-A punto de quedarme sorda-le dije molesta, el rio.

-¿Seis chorreao?-me pregunto mientras volvía a reír.

-Cállate que a Carlisle le gusta.

-A todos los papás les gusta.

-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunte mientras volvía a acostarme.

-Comprando el trago (** licor, chupe, o lo q ustedes tomen para emborracharse)**con Emmett, y luego vamos a comprar el postre, mi mamá me lo encargo.

-Wow, si ya te veo comprando el postre de las tres leches, aunque mi mamá hizo natilla- hice una mueca de asco, ¡desde el primero de diciembre mi mamá me tenia comiendo natilla!, Edward me copio el gesto.

-Esme es igual, te acompaño en el dolor amor-me dijo esta última palabra tiernamente, me mordí el labio para evitar gritar de la emoción, me enloquecía cuando me hablaba así.

-Ya quiero verte-le susurre, a pesar de la música alla fuera el me escuho.

-Yo también mi flaca…apenas salga de todo este embrollo, voy a arreglarme a mi casa, y salgo hacia la tuya.

-Te esperare…

-¿Qué vas a ponerte?, ¡Que sea el vestido azul marino que te regale en 24!-rogo teatralmente, puse mis ojos en blanco, ¡maldito novio y su obsesión por regalarme toda la ropa azul!.

-No, me pondré el vestido rojo que me regalo Jake- le pique, escuche como bufaba.

-Bella ni se te ocurra…-me amenazo, reí bajamente, quise seguir jugando un poco con el.

-¿Por qué no?, Jake es mi primo…¡y es la primera navidad que pase con él desde hace 3 años!-le dije, el suspiro.

-Bella él no te ve de esa manera-me replico duramente.

.¿Como me ve?

-Como….si quisiera comerte o algo así…no me gusta que vean a MI mujer así- dijo restándole importancia, mi corazón latía a mil al momento que él decía eso, cerré los ojos y suspire totalmente embobada.

-¿Flaca sigues allí?

-Ehhhh si.

-Como te decía…quiero ver ese lindo cuerpecito desfilando el vestido azul que te regalo tu muy amoroso novio- me respondió como si ya lo diera por hecho.

-Aja

-Isabella….hablo en serio

-Está bien-le dije resignada.

-¿Estará tu primo Swan allí?- me cuestiono como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Obvio mi papa es su tio Edward-le dije rodando los ojos.

-Dios-fue lo único que dijo.

-Aunque también vendrá mi prima Alice

-¿La sobrina de tu mamá?

-Si, ayer llego en la noche, apenas tu acababas de marcharte…quiere volverte a ver ¡ya!-le dije estallando en carcajadas.

-Me la imagino…la peque- dijo con voz de nostalgia.

-¿Emmett vendrá con Rose?

-¿Tú crees que la dejaría un 31 sola?

-No-respondimos los dos a la vez, volvimos a reír.

_-¡Edward cuelga ya!, ¡ que se acaba el blanco!...¡aunch seño con cuidado!...¡pilas que ese es mío! –_escuche una voz al fondo…Emmett, pensé, Edward suspiro y luego rio.

-Flaquita tengo que colgar, nos vemos en la noche…te amo-me dijo mientras regañaba a Emmett diciéndole que dejara esas botellas en paz o algo así.

-Esta bien…yo también te amo mucho-le dije mientras sentía mi cara arder.

Escuche su sonora risa tierna- Adiós amor

-Bye

Suspire varias veces después de colgar.

-¡Bell!-grito mi mamá desde la cocina.

-¡Ya va!, ¡hay Dios!-susurre la ultima frase, mientras corria a la cocina.

-¿Señora?-le pregunte, ella se giro y me regalo una sonrisa totalmente de disculpa.

Imposible

-No-respondí antes de que preguntara.

-Pero le puedes decir que contigo no se demora nada, y luego me arregla el cabello a mi- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡mamá!-le reproche- te pregunte desde la mañana si te separaba cupo en la peluquería y tu me dijiste que no-le recordé.

-Porque pensé que tu prima vendría temprano, pero mira ¡ya van a ser las 5!

-¿Ya la llamaste?

-Si…y me dijo que no puede llegar a tiempo, porque quedo de ir a recoger a su novio Jasper al aeropuerto.

-¿El españolete?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Exacto

Suspire y me rasque la cabeza.

-Veré que puedo hacer- le dije resignada, ella rio asintió y siguió lavando platos.

Me cambie mi pantaloneta de pijama, y me puse unos shorts color arena, mis sandalias bajas.

-Me voy-grite por encima de la música, mi papá siguió desempolvando sus discos, como si yo no hubiera hablado, mi mamá asomo su cabeza y asintió sonriendo, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón la nueva canción.

Ya van a empezar las fiestas las fiestas de navidad

Y el jibarito cantando a todos nos va a alegrar…

Me tape los oídos, y Salí corriendo de mi casa.

Camine dos cuadras y llegue a la peluquería cuando Lilia me vio llegar corrió hacia mí.

-¡Mírate niña!¡no dormiste nada anoche!-me reprocho mientras me sonrojaba.

-Edward-fue su respuesta y asentí, mientras me sonrojaba más.

-Dios estos jóvenes de ahora…¿tienes limpio el cabello?-negué con la cabeza ella me halo hacia el lava cabezas.

La peluquería de Lilia estaba a reventar, me mordí el labio.

-¿Lilia?

-Ah

-Mi mamá te manda a decir que si no tienes un cupito para ella-susurre, ella dejo de lavarme.

-¿Tu mamá está loca?

-Ehhh es que pues tú sabes cómo es ella-le dije mientras ella seguía lavando.

-No Bella

-Por favor-rogué-mira que desde que yo recuerdo somos clientas-la chantajee

Ella suspiro

-Dile que venga a las 7

-Gracias gracias gracias-le dije al momento que me levantaba y le daba dos besos en la mejilla, ella río y me volvió a halar hacia el lava cabezas.

Luego del lavado, pase a la silla, en donde ella me miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Risos o lacio?-me pregunto, me mordí el labio.

-No lo se…¿Qué queda mejor para el 31?

-Las dos…-lo pensó durante un segundo- ¡ja!, ¡ya se que hare contigo!

-¡Marta ven aquí y hazle las uñas a Belly!-martica una joven un poco mayor que yo, sonrio y corrió hacia mi.

-Hola Bells

-¿Cómo estas Marta?

-Bien…agotada pero bien

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-Gracias a Dios si- y rio mientras me guiñaba un ojo, sonreí.

-Me alegro mucho

-¿Vestido o jeans?

-Vestido-dije resignada.

-Edward-dijeron Lilia y marta a la vez, rei.

-¿De que color?

-Azul marino

-Ok

1 hora y media después ya me estaba despidiendo de las chicas de la peluquería.

-¡feliz año a todas!-les desee mientras me daba una última mirada, en el espejo sorprendida de ver lo bonita que me veía.

Mi cabello en un principio estaba totalmente lacio, y un poco más debajo de la mitad de este, se desarrollaba e sutiles risos.

-¡igual Bells!

-¡Dile a raneé que no se demore!-me advirtió Lilia ya en la puerta, asentí y cruce la calle, los locales estaban cerrados, y solo se veía la gente de las casas sacando los bafles (**amplificadores de sonido, megaparlantes), **u otras ya con sillas afuera en pantalonetas y tomando cerveza.

Sonreí, por eso amaba diciembre, a pesar de que no disfrutaba mucho de esa música, me llenaba de gozo, ver a familias nuevamente unidas, niños con sus estrenes y sus juguetes del 24 corriendo por las calles cerradas.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre salió disparada hacia mí.

-¿Qué dijo? ¡wow quedaste bellísima bell!

-Que si…y gracias-le dije entrando a mi habitación.

Hay yo no olvido el año viejo

Porque me ha dejado pasar muy bueno

Hay yo no olvido el año viejo

Porque me ha dejado pasar muy bueno

Mi papá me siguió hasta mi habitación y entro en esta con una cerveza en la mano, cantando, y sonriendo.

-Uy como quedaste de bonita mija (**Es como el diminutivo de hija, con cariño)**-me alago el, me sonroje.

-Gracias pá-le dije mientras sacaba el vestido azul, de solo verlo hice una mueca y el rio.

-En ese vestido te veras hermosísima-me dijo mi mamá, rodé los ojos.

Cuando vieron que no iba a contestar rieron, mi papá tomo de la cintura a mi mamá, y siguieron cantando y bailando, negué con la cabeza, y reí, mientras ellos salían.

Escuche como mi mamá salía, y otras personas llegaban.

-¡Jake!-grite mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado de no dañarme las uñas.

-¡Oe Bells quedaste bien!-me dijo, le saque la lengua.

Salude a mi tio Billy, y su esposa Rebeca.

Mi papá les ofreció trago, mientras yo me retiraba y corría hacia la ducha, me agarre el cabello, y disfrute del agua fría tocando mi caliente piel.

Vamos a brindar por el ausente

Que el año que viene este presente

Vamos a desearle buena suerte

Y que Dios lo aguarde de la muerte…

Escuche como mi primo Jake, menor que yo, cantaba a grito herido, claro después de tanto tiempo fuera de Colombia, era justo que el se identificara con la canción.

Cuando Salí de la ducha, entre a mi habitación, me aplique crema y spray de flores en todo el cuerpo, sonreí al ver mis tangas color amarillo, mamá y sus augurios….

Me puse el vestido, con mucho cuidado era escotado, y un poco más arriba de la rodilla, acabando en una punta al lado izquierdo.

Los tacones que mi prima Alice me había traído de España, eran misteriosamente del mismo color del vestido.

Cuando termine, decidí que antes de maquillarme debía de comer algo, no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

Abrí la nevera, me serví un poco de gaseosa (**refresco)** Coca-Cola, y me calenté un sándwich que ya había preparado desde que me levante.

Me asome a la sala, y los invitados hablaban animadamente, suspire, y cuando acabe de comer, me fui a lavar los dientes.

Ahora había llegado el momento de maquillarme, en ese momento sonó el timbre, y corri a asomarme, y allí estaba ella…mi salvadora, ¡bendita seas Alice!

-Peque!-grite mientras la abrazaba.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-¡amo tu cabello!-me dijo mientras empujaba a Jasper.

-Jazz te presento a mi mejor amiga y prima favorita Bella

-Un gusto bella- su acento me confirmo que no era tan español como pensé, fruncí el ceño.

-Es de Bogotá…pero luego se radico en España-me explico su novia, sonreí.

-Desde niño no venía a Cali-me dijo Jazz.

-Wow, ¿y qué te parece?

-Genial…aunque hace bastante calor

-Si me afecta a mí que soy de aquí.

Los tres reímos.

-Jazz ve y haz amigos…allá con el esposo de mi tía…-y empujo hacia donde estaba mi papá, reí mas fuerte ante la cara de pena de Jasper.

Luego Alice me miro, y entramos volando hacia mi habitación.

-Empecemos-me dijo mientras comenzaba a aplicarme las sombras.

Cuando por fin acabamos de maquillarnos, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche.

-Listo ahora estamos oficialmente perfectas- puntualizo mientras sonaba el timbre por tercera vez, mi mamá ya había llegado, al igual que sus hermanas ósea mis tías, Irina y Kate.

Alice asomo la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación y grito.

-¡EDWARD!- chillo a la vez que corría hacia él, me envare de golpe, y respire varias veces.

-¡EMMETT!-otro grito de mi prima, sonreí, y finalmente Salí.

-¡ROSE!

-¡ESME!

-¡CARLISLE!

Increíblemente grito todo eso en 5 segundos, luego abrazo a cada uno efusivamente, solté una carcajada, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de alguien, gire mi cabeza, y allí estaba el…mi novio, mi romeo, mi amor…mi hombre.

-Hola flaca-me dijo mientras me levantaba en vilo, y me daba un pico en los labios.

-¡Edward le acabe de aplicar brillo labial!-le reprocho la peque.

Todos rieron, salude al resto de la familia, mi papás abrazaron a los recién llegados, y los invitaron a sentarse.

Tome asiento al lado de Edward y este tomo mi mano entrelazando los dedos, mientras miraba rudamente a mi primo.

Rodé los ojos, y le apreté la mano.

-Contrólate-le susurre, solo para que el me escuchara.

El asintió aun tieso, y luego se giro para verme.

-Luces condenadamente muy muy hermosa hoy- me susurro en el oído, me sonroje solté una risita estúpida.

-Tu no te quedas atrás guapo-le guiñe un ojo, el sonrió, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

El lucero esta radiante

Ya viene el amanecer

Son para gozarlas estas navidades

Hay son para gozarlas estas navidades

Porque el año que viene se acaban los pesares

Cantaban a coro nuestros padres, hasta mi prima y su novio, Jake solo reia, y de vez en cuando me invitaba a bailar, a lo que Edward negaba con la cabeza, todas las parejas salieron a bailar, y Edward no fue la excepción con migo.

-Pretendes terminar muerto?-le pregunte a la vez que me pegaba junto a él, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Las pocas veces que hemos bailado, he salido ileso.

-Pero

-Flaca-hizo un puchero.

-Está bien está bien- dije mientras el me regalaba una sonrisa triunfal.

Cuando acabo la canción, nos sentamos y Edward me ofreció una cerveza, la acepte, pues estaba muerta de sed, y hacia algo de calor, aunque suponía yo que la temperatura había descendido hasta los 25 grados.

-¿Quién quiere comer?-ofrecio mi mamá

Nadie levanto la mano, mire a mi mamá divertida, diciéndole silenciosamente "te lo advertí".

Y así paso otra hora, mientras hablamos, reíamos, y de vez en cuando bailaba.

-¡Faltan dos horas para que se acabe esto!-grito algo demasiado alegre Alice, más de una vez le advertí a Jasper que no la dejara tomar.

-¿Quieres bailar?-me propuso de nuevo Jacob, Edward iba a replicar, pero lo ignore, sonreí le tome la mano a Jake y Sali a bailar.

Dame tu mujer José

Dime cuando me la darás

Dame tu mujer José

Dime cuando me la darás

Eres un hombre sinvergüenza y me la tienes que pagar

Eres un hombre sinvergüenza y me la tienes que pagar

Hay Joselito no llores por esa morena hermosa

Hay Joselito no llores por esa morena hermosa

Acuérdate cuando dolores que tu alma casi la destroza…

Mi primo cantaba en mi oído, y me sentí algo incomoda cuando me apretó más de lo necesario, levante la vista, y vi como Edward me torcía los ojos.

Cuando por fin acabo la canción, me solté de Jacob, y corrí a sentarme al lado de Edward.

-Hijo de puta-susurro cuando le tome la mano.

Lo mire mal.

-Edward

-Nada Isabella, te lo dije, ese malparido está enamorado de vos.-me reprocho, le solte la mano, y bufe, no entendía nada.

El no contento con eso, se giro.

-¡Se te estaba insinuando!, ¡¿Por qué crees que estaba bailando contigo precisamente esa canción?!

Lo pensé durante un largo minuto.

-Amor…¿desconfías de mi?

-De ti no, de él si

-Corazón….te amo, y no pienso cambiarte por mi primo-le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

El sonrio y ladeo el rostro hacia mi mano.

-Perdón por mirarte mal…te amo-me dijo abrazándome, y besándome intensamente. Algunos presentes tosieron: Emmett, Jacob, Charlie, y Carlisle.

Edward rodo los ojos cuando se separo de mi.

-¡Te la ibas a comer!-fue el comentario de Emmett, me sonroje, y Edward solo lo miro mal.

-¡Emmett!-le regaño su novia, le sonreí en agradecimiento, y esta me guiño un ojo.

-Pffff-se quejo Emmett, todos reimos, y seguimos esperando hasta que llegaran las 12.

-¡Fal…falta…una…h…hor…ho…hora!-hipo Alice, tambaleándose, y abrazando a su novio, este la miro preocupado, pero luego sonrió, Emmett estaba llorando mientras Rose negaba con la cabeza y soltaba risitas, mi papá estaba cantando canciones de los 50 de Joselito con mi suegro, mientras Esme y mi mamá charlaban sobre lo rápido que crecen los niños, y brindaban por los penes grandes.

Edward estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero aun estaba consciente, me preocuparía cuando comenzara a hablar de los pitufos y dragón ball.

-¡Que viva el año viejo hijueputa!-grito Emmett secándose las lagrimas y abrazando a su novia.

-¡Que viva!-gritamos todos, chocando nuestras cervezas, copas de vinos, o aguardiente

María teresa tiene ganas de cubachar…

Cuando sonó esa canción, todos gritamos y nos paramos a bailar.

Ahora solo faltaban 10 minutos…

Todos estábamos con los relojes listos, y algunos comiéndose las doce uvas, la borracha de mi prima, y mis tías también llevadas por el trago estaban con las maletas listas en la puerta de la casa, Edward se metía dinero y lentejas por los bolsillos, mientras Emmett, se metía condones por toda parte.

Rose se golpeo la cabeza con la mano, pero luego rio, le arrebato uno a su novio, y se lo guardo entre su busto.

Mi madre y Esme estaban al borde del llanto, mientras Carlisle, Charlie y yo, comíamos uvas rápidamente.

Ahora estábamos en el último minuto….

Edward me tomo la mano y me beso los nudillos, mirándome con de una manera especial…muy especial, le sonreí

Alice sin un zapato, apretaba la mano de Jazz fuertemente y con la otra agarraba su maleta lista para arrancar a correr.

Mis tias estaban tomandose tu vino, y riendo bobamente.

-¿Bells?

-Si?

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

-¿Bella?

-Si?

-Se que es muy pronto, pero…

20

19

18

17

16

15

Alice se dio la vuelta, y chillo emocionada, cuando Edward se agacho y doblo una rodilla

12

11

10

-Bella Swan te amo, eres perfectamente imperfecta para mi, y quiero que seas mi compañera eternamente, la madre de mis hijos, y mi futura esposa… ¿aceptas Bella, quieres casarte con migo?

Grite, y solloce dejando salir las lagrimas, mientras toda mi familia gritaba, y se hacia alrededor de nosotros todos abrazados.

-¡5!

-¡4!

-¡3!

-¡2!

-¡Si Edward si quiero ser tu esposa!-chille a la vez que me le tiraba a los brazos y lo besaba fieramente, el rio, y me levanto, y puso el anillo de un hermoso diamante y sortija de oro en mi dedo de la mano izquierda.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritamos todos, mientras Edward me abrazaba fuertemente, y luego me soltaba, solo para tomar mi mano, y darle el feliz año a toda nuestra familia.

Si definitivamente el mejor diciembre de toda mi vida….

**FIN**

**Bueno en fin, ahora si fin…nos vemos por hay dentro de unos 8 dias…se que en muxos países ya es año nuevo, asi q esta es mi forma de dárselos…**

**Espero q hayan conocido algo de la calida cultura colombiana…**

**Si tienen alguna duda, háganmela saber….;)**

**Cuidence!!!**

**¡¡¡feliz año nuevo para todas!!**

**Las amo**

**Abrazos y besos**

**Mis mejores deseos para el 2010**

**Byeeeee**

******melchi cullen***********


End file.
